Regreso inesperado
by Mrs. Darcy HP
Summary: Alice recibe la visita de alguien que fue muy especial para ella en el pasado. Jasper se pone celoso de su nuevo "amigo".
1. ¿Acaso me estoy descomponiendo?

Regreso inesperado

Capitulo 1

¿Acaso me estoy descomponiendo?

-Si Jasper, no te preocupes. No haré que me esperes hasta que termine de hacer compras.- decía Alice a través de su teléfono celular.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Jasper.

-Claro que si, aún me faltan unas cuantas horas.-

-Entonces te veré mas tarde. Te llevare el auto.-

-Gracias. Te veré en la casa, te amo.-

-Y yo a ti Alice.-

Alice cortó la comunicación y se acerco mas a un estante de zapatos. De pronto todo se volvió negro, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus visiones del futuro, pero el problema era que parecía que se venía una visión, pero no lograba ver nada. Llevaba varios días con ese problema y la verdad no sabía que era lo que pasaba. Eso la molestaba mucho. La primera vez había alcanzado a ver algo, pero antes de reconocer lo que era, todo se había vuelto negro, y nada desde entonces.

Varias horas después la chica cargaba varias bolsas, mas bien demasiadas para su pequeña complexión. Las metió a la cajuela del coche sin mucha dificultad y emprendió su camino hacia la casa. Se había detenido ante una luz roja, fue cuando sucedió de nuevo. Todo se volvió negro, pero después de unos segundos empezó a aclararse. Podía ver un gran bosque, no sabía en donde exactamente, pero entonces lo pudo ver, solo de espaldas. Un chico alto, de piel blanca, mas bien pálida, cabello despeinado negro, no aparentaba tener mas de veinte años. Pero de pronto todo volvió a ponerse negro.

Alice volvió en si, varios autos le tocaban el claxón, ella acelero inmediatamente. Estaba desconcertada con la visión. No sabía que significaba lo que acababa de ver. El chico era irreconocible para ella ¿o no?. Apenas lo había visto y además estaba de espaldas. Pero se parecían mucho, no podía decirlo con certeza por que no le había podido ver la cara. Pero podría ser el.


	2. Era él

Capítulo 2

Era él

Alice llego a casa con la docena de bolsas que llevaba cargando e inmediatamente Jasper llego a ayudarla. La saludo con un beso y le quito las bolsas de los brazos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó llevando las bolsas a la habitación de Alice.

-Bien.- mintió Alice, bueno en parte era cierto, había comprado todo lo que "necesitaba".

-Te siento un poco preocupada.- dijo.

Tener un novio que perciba tus emociones tiene sus desventajas y también ver el futuro, aunque en esos momentos no tenía que preocuparse por eso; parecía que había algo mal en ella. "Ya pasara" pensó Alice para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Todo esta bien Jasper, no te preocupes.-

El la miro detenidamente pensando si debía insistir; pero conociéndola, sabría que, si había decidido no decirlo, no lo haría.

-Esta bien.- suspiro Jasper innecesariamente, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miro "inocentemente" -¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche?-

Alice se encogió de hombros. Y sonrió picaramente.

-Mejor dime que tienes planeado tu.- contestó la chica mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Jasper.

(Espacio para que se imaginen lo que quieran que haya pasado. cocinar algo que no se iban a comer, arreglar sus cuartos, o que Alice le hiciera un cambio de look a Jasper jiji)

Al día siguiente los cinco fueron a la escuela, como de costumbre siempre que el día era nublado y lluvioso.

-¿Cuándo regresan Carlisle y Esme de cazar?- preguntó Jasper a la hora del almuerzo.

-Mañana.- dijo Rosalie.

-Lastima que Bella no se haya metido en algún problema esta vez.- dijo Emmett. –Estoy muy aburrido.-

-O sea, ¿solo estas entretenido cuando Bella esta en problemas?- preguntó Alice.

-Bueno Rose, también cuando... ya sabes. O cuando Bella esta haciendo algo ridículo.- contestó Emmett.

-Hablas como si ella fuera tu bufón personal.- dijo Edward.

-Bueno...- dijo Rosalie y los cinco rieron.

El día continuó siendo aburrido hasta la hora de la salida. Alice, Jasper, Edward y Emmett esperaban en el estacionamiento a que a Rosalie se le ocurriera aparecer con las llaves de su deportivo para llevarlos a casa. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, pero ninguno se volvió, sabían que alguien con un oído normal no se hubiera vuelto para ver quien estaba a un metro de ellos.

-Hola Alice.- dijo una voz. –Eres muy difícil de encontrar.-

Los cinco se volvieron. Alice estaba de verdad impresionada. Así que después de todo si era él el de las visiones extraña, ¿pero por qué apenas lo había visto?

-Derek.- dijo Alice sin aliento (es una expresión).

-Aún me recuerdas.- dijo Derek dando un paso mas hacia Alice.

Jasper inmediatamente se coloco frente a Alice, Edward a su lado derecho y Emmett a su lado izquierdo.

-Tranquilos chicos.- dijo Derek. –No sería capaz de hacerle daño a la pequeña Alice.-

Pero ninguno de los tres hizo ademán de moverse. Jasper sentía la emoción que emanaba el nuevo recién llegado, pero no se molestó el alterarlo.

-Vamos Alice no he venido de tan lejos solo para esto.- continuó Derek.

-Esta bien chicos.- dijo Alice.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper la miraron.

-Quiero hablar con el.- continuó Alice.

Edward y Emmett dudaron pero abandonaron sus poses de defensa, todo había pasado tan rápido que los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor apenas se habían dado cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

-Jasper.- susurró Alice y le tocó el brazo.

-Alice.- dijo Jasper.

-Esta bien. Lo conozco.- dijo la chica.

-Bueno, te veremos en el auto.-

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Justo cuando se empezaba a poner interesante.- dijo Emmett cuando el, Jasper y Edward se encaminaban hacia el auto.

* * *

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, no es tan corto como el primero. Espero que les haya gustado para que leean lo que sigue. Diganme lo que piensan. Amiguis Sweet Dark Kndy, la prota de mi fic; espero que te guste. Nos leemos. **


	3. El es

Capítulo 3

El es...

-¿Quién es el?- preguntó Emmett.

Los tres chicos veían como Alice y ese desconocido hablaban a unos cuantos metros separados de donde ellos estaban recargados en el deportivo.

-Jasper tranquilízate.- dijo Edward. –Puedo oírte.-

-Bueno, tu tampoco estas muy tranquilo que digamos.- contestó Jasper con una sonrisa irónica.-Puedo sentirlo.-

-Que fastidio que mis dos hermanos sean unos fenómenos con poderes especiales y yo no me entere nunca de nada.- dijo Emmett.

-Tienes suerte Emmett.- dijo Jasper sin apartar la vista de Alice.

-Es verdad, el día que quieras podemos cambiarte.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Alguien va a contestar mi primera pregunta? ¿Quién es ese fulano?-

-No tengo idea.- dijo Jasper.

-Es una larga historia que Alice tendrá que contarles, en especial a ti Jasper.- dijo Edward.

-O sea que tu sabes que esta pasando.- dijo Jasper.

-Si, pero no me corresponde decírtelo hermano.-

-Vamos Edward.- insistió Jasper.

-Tu siempre sabes de mas y nunca nos lo cuentas. Es la regla de los machos tienes que contárnoslo todo.- dijo Emmett.

Jasper y Edward no pudieron evitar una risa al escuchar a Emmett decir "regla de los machos".

-Les aseguro que esta noche lo sabrán. Pero no será por mi. Alice te lo dirá ,Jasper.-

-¿Y qué hay de mi?- preguntó Emmett con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dice la "regla de los machos".- dijo Jasper.- Te lo contaré.-

-Bien.- dijo Emmett alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

-Rosalie ya viene.- dijo Edward al escuchar a su otra hermana.

A los pocos segundos Rosalie ya estaba llegando a su lado tarareando distraídamente una canción que sonaba a: "I´m a barbie gir, in a barbie world..."

-Hola chicos lamento la tardanza, tenía que arreglar algo.- dijo Rosalie cuando llego a donde estaban, se fue sobre Emmett y lo besó.

-No hay problema, muñeca.- dijo Emmett rodeando la cintura de Rosalie con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

-Si no hubieras tardado tanto...- dijo Jasper en un susurro apenas audible incluso para sus hermanos.

-¿Qué están mirando los tres tan fijam...- Rosalie se interrumpió en cuanto miró hacia donde los tres chicos lo hacían. –Ah. ¡Oh! ¿Ese no es De...- volvió a interrumpirse cuando Emmett y Jasper la miraron con curiosidad y Edward con una advertencia en la mirada.

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó Jasper.

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea.- contestó la rubia dejando de mirar a Alice.

-Vamos Rose, se que estas mintiendo.- replicó Jasper.

-No se ni para que lo intente.-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jasper.

-¿Y bien que?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¿No vas a decirnos quién es?- preguntó Emmett.

-Bueno Alice es mi hermana y además mi mejor amiga y bueno si ella no se los ha dicho no me corresponde a mi decirlo.-

-Vamos Rose, hermosa.- dijo Emmett en un sexy tono de voz.- Dímelo.

-Ni hablar, Emmett. No me harás decírtelo hablándome de esa manera.-

-Bueno, lo intente Jazz.- le dijo Emmett a su hermano.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo fue que llegó?- preguntó Rosalie muerta de la curiosidad.

-Solo llegó, y se la llevó para hablar con ella.-dijo Jasper con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué esta pasando Edward?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No voy a espiarla.- dijo Edward.

-Tan solo para saber que esta bien, por favor Ed.- le pidió Jasper.

-Esta bien.- Edward guardó un momento de silencio. –Todo en orden.-

-¿Solo nos dirás eso?- preguntó Emmett.

-Si y prefiero escuchar los asquerosos pensamientos de esa chica para distraerme. Por cierto Jazz le super encantas a Alisson Summers, en este momento trata de averiguar como hacerte tomar un menjurje para que te enamores de ella.- dijo Edward.

Los cuatro soltaron una carcajada y voltearon a ver a Alisson que estaba a dos autos de ellos. La chica en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de Jasper se sonrojó y luego lo saludó tímidamente con una mano. Jasper alzó las cejas, le dedico una media sonrisa nada comparada con las hermosas sonrisas que le dedicaba a Alice y los cuatro regresaron la vista a donde estaba Alice.

-Menos mal que tu no tomas nada que ella pueda alterar hermano.- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, ¿por qué mejor no esperamos a Alice dentro del auto? Me parece que va a llover y no quiero mojarme.- dijo Rosalie.

-Pero eso no te afecta en nada.- dijo Jasper.

-Lo se, pero sencillamente no quiero mojarme.-

-Esta bien.- dijo Jasper y subió al asiento trasero de auto junto con Edward, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el asiento delantero.

Diez minutos después Alice se metió en el coche, Edward quedó entre ella y Alice.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Si.- dijo Alice.

Rosalie puso en marcha el coche y se dirigieron toda velocidad hacia la casa. Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto excepto Edward que dijo "no" a una pregunta que seguramente había hecho Alice en su mente. Cuando llegaron a la casa Esme y Carlisle ya los estaba esperando para recibirlos.

-¿Cómo les fue chicos?- preguntó Esme besando a cada uno de sus hijos. Jasper gruñó.- ¿Pasó algo malo?-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Alice?- dijo Emmett.

Todos miraron a Alice.

-Y bien.- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alice desconcertada, pero la verdad era que quería atrasar el momento de decirle a Jasper sobre Derek.

-¿No vas a decirme quien era el?- preguntó Jasper poniéndose en frente de Alice.

-¿De quién están hablando?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Hoy uno de nosotros llegó a la escuela y estuvo hablando con Alice como por veinte minutos.-dijo Emmett sentado entre Rosalie y Edward en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-¿Uno de nosotros?- preguntó Esme.- ¿Un desconocido?-

-Un desconocido para Emmett y para mi, por que Rosalie y Edward sabían exactamente de quien se trataba pero no quisieron decírnoslo.- dijo Jasper sin apartar la mirada de Alice.

-Era Derek.- dijo Alice.

-Ah- dijeron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo con asombro.

-¿Ustedes también saben quien es?- preguntó Emmett.

-Si.- dijo Carlisle y Esme asintió con la cabeza. - Alice, querida, creo que les debes una explicación a tu hermano y especialmente a Jasper.-

Alice asintió con la cabeza y miró a Jasper a los ojos.

-En la escuela, te dije que lo conocía.- dijo la chica.- Derek, el fue, bueno el fue una persona muy importante en mi vida.-

-¿Qué tan importante?- preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett.- dijeron Rosalie y Edward a la vez.

-Muy importante.- dijo Alice.

-Alice, ¿quieres ir al grano por favor?- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, el fue mi primer amor, de mi vida humana y de mi actual vida.-

-¡Oh!- exclamó Emmett.

Jasper no dijo nada. Y Alice dudó en si debía o no continuar. Edward asintió con la cabeza indicándole a Alice que era mejor que terminara.

-Conocí a Derek cuando era humana y bueno digamos que hizo mi vida humana de lo mas feliz, pero luego me convirtieron y el se enteró de lo que me había sucedido. Me ayudó a soportar el dolor y estuvo siempre a mi lado. Cuando logre controlarme, no descansó hasta que logró convencerme de que lo convirtiera. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero lo hice. Me dijo que quería estar conmigo por toda la eternidad. Estuvimos varios años juntos, pero después de un tiempo empezamos a tener muchos problemas, el quería saber como era la vida de un vampiro normal, ya sabes, beber sangre humana, algo a lo que yo me opuse rotundamente. Al final, después de muchos problemas y discusiones le di a elegir entre lo que el quería y yo. Y bueno escogió irse por otro camino. No lo volvía a ver hasta hoy.- Alice terminó su relato, Jasper la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué era lo que quería, por qué regresó?- preguntó Jasper.

-Solo quería encontrarme y hacerme saber que estaba arrepentido de lo que me había hecho, hacerme saber de que había cambiado.- contestó Alice ante la penetrante mirada de Jasper.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, los demás ya se habían ido dejándolos solos. Algo que Jasper agradeció por que quería preguntarle lo siguiente a Alice en privado.

-¿Lo amabas?-

-Si, pero eso fue en el pasado. Jazz, eso fue hace muchos años. Ahora tu eres mi presente, a quien amo.- dijo Alice acercándose a Jasper y tomándolo de la mano.

Jasper sonrió.

-¿Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme?-

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Alice.

Jasper tomó la cara de Alice entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Por unos momentos había sentido celos, algo nunca había experimentado y algo que definitivamente no había esperado sentir por su condición. Pero eso era lo asombroso de amar a Alice, ella lo hacía sentirse mas humano.

Justo fuera de la casa sin ser visto por nadie estaba alguien, aprovechando su agudísimo sentido del oído, escuchando toda la conversación que había tenido lugar en la casa Cullen.

-Así que Jasper, yo que tu, si me preocuparía.- dijo Derek sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado, por favor háganmelo saber con muchos reviews para poder inspirarme y seguir. Lamento haberme tardado un poco, pero es que la escuela me trae como loca con tanta tarea, pero nunca dejo de estar maquinando sobre lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews alegrándome el día y a quienes favoritean mi fic, muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que estén bien. Nos leemos pronto lo prometo.**


	4. Se fue con el

Capitulo 4

Se fue con el

Era una tarde normal en Forks, llovía demasiado y hacía mucho frío, pero claro, ellos no lo notaban. Era la hora de la comida, por lo tanto cinco de los Cullen habían salido de caza.

Alice y Jasper estaban en el cuarto.

-Y cuando regrese Bella de ir a visitar a su mamá le pediré que me acompañe a comprar unos increíbles zapatos que vi en Port Angeles el otro día. Aunque me gustaría que los vieras primero y que me digas como se me ven.- parloteaba Alice mientras acomodaba las cosas que había comprado el otro día pero que por tener otras cosas en la cabeza no las había guardado.

-Vamos amor, no necesitas mi opinión.- dijo Jasper sentado en una silla mientras escuchaba con mucha atención lo que le decía Alice.- Todo lo que tu usas lo haces ver genial.-

-Te creería si no fueras mi novio.- dijo Alice acercándose a Jasper.

Jasper se puso de pie y también se acerco a Alice que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- preguntó Jasper posando sus manos en la cintura de la "chica".

Se iban acercando mas y mas...

-Lo pensare y luego te diré.- dijo Alice en tono juguetón.

Alice acortó la distancia que había entre ello y poniéndose de puntillas comenzó a besar a Jasper. Como siempre que eso sucedía, se olvidaban de su condición y se volvían mas humanos que nada. El beso comenzó como algo tierno pero muy pronto comenzó a tornarse en uno mas apasionado. "Gracias al cielo que no necesito aire" pensó Alice con la poca razón que le quedaba. Siguieron besándose por lo que les pareció una eternidad, se separaron y Alice recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper el empezó a besarle la oreja y luego por todo el cuello, le estaba besando el hombro, era un momento mágico...

Hasta que ese momento mágico se vio interrumpido por el teléfono móvil de Alice que empezó a sonar.

-No contestes.- dijo Jasper en un susurro contra la piel de la chica.

-¿Y si es una emergencia?- preguntó Alice mientras el teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente.- Además, sabes que a Edward no le gusta que no contestemos por si se trata de Bella.-

-Esta bien, contesta entonces.- dijo Jasper pero no la soltó.

Alice le dio un corto beso en los labios y contestó.

-Hola.- dijo al chica.

...(espacio en el que alguien mas habla pero no lo escuchamos XD)

-¿Qué sucede Derek?- preguntó un poco preocupada, se safo de los brazos de Jasper y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

...

-¿Pero tu estas bien?-

...

-Tienes que tranquilizarte primero.-

...

-Derek por favor no vallas a hacer nada precipitado.-

...

-¿Ahora?-

...

-Pero...

...

-Bueno esta bien.-

...

-Si voy para allá.-

Al decir lo último Alice colgó el teléfono, lo guardo en su bolso y se puso el bolso en el hombro.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Jasper aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Era Derek y bueno necesita de mi ayuda.-

-¿No puede resolverlo el solo?-

-Jasper...-

-¿Por qué tiene que correr con el? Nos la estábamos pasando muy bien.-

-Amor, créeme que preferiría mil veces quedarme contigo pero es mi amigo y tengo que ayudarlo.-

Jasper lo meditó un momento.

-¿Regresaras muy tarde?-

-Tratare de no tardar demasiado, así podremos continuar en lo que estábamos.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Esta bien.- dijo Jasper resignándose.

-Te amo.- dijo Alice dándole un beso de despedida en los labios.

-No lo olvides.- dijo Jasper y Alice levantó una ceja.- Yo también te amo mi pequeña.-

Alice salió de la habitación dejando a Jasper pensando que si fuera humano necesitaría urgentemente un baño de agua fría.

Unos treinta minutos después llegaron el resto de los Cullen regresaron a la casa y al encontrar a Jasper solo en la sala viendo televisión no se hicieron tardar con las preguntas.

-¿Por qué estas solo?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?- preguntó Emmett.

-Ella salió.- fue lo único que contestó Jasper cambiando de canal.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudas a sacar unas cosas del auto?- preguntó Edward dándole un codazo a Emmett.

-Si hermano necesitamos mas fuerza.- dijo Emmett sarcásticamente.

-Esta bien.- dijo Jasper, apagó el televisor y salió detrás de sus hermanos.

-Aquí no hay nada que sacar.- continúo Jasper en el garage.

-Que listo eres.- dijo Emmett.

-La cuestión es que estas muy molesto y bueno tal vez necesites hablar.- dijo Edward.

-¿Para qué si ya sabes que es lo que paso?- dijo Jasper.

-Vamos Jazz.- dijo Edward.

-Lo siento Ed, la verdad si estoy muy molesto.- dijo Jasper y al ver que Emmett iba a hablar agregó.- Alice y yo estábamos en lo nuestro y le hablo ese idiota de Darren...

-Derek.- le corrigió Edward.

-Como se llame.- dijo Jasper. –Y bueno corrió detrás de el. ¿Va a ser siempre así?-

-Claro que no Jasper, no sabes en la situación que se encontraba, tal vez si era una emergencia y necesitaba a Alice.-

Jasper gruño.

-¿Quieres que le demos una paliza hermano?- preguntó Emmett juntando los puños amenazadoramente.

-Ganas no me faltan, pero ahora no, ya les avisare.- dijo Jasper.

* * *

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado con muchas de mis cursilerías. Gracias de verdad a todos sus reviews que siempre me ponen muy feliz. ¿Ya empezaron a odiar a Derek? Espero que ya, por que yo si; bueno esa es mi intención. Tengo este capitulo escrito a mano jeje lo hice en varias clases en las que estaba muy aburrida y en una un profesor me cacho y casi lo tira pero yo grite nooooo!!!todos me vieron cara de pobre loquita, pero al final me devolvieron mis hojitas. Lo bueno es que no la leyeron en frente de todo el salón. Bueno ya que les conté mi pequeña tragedia que tal vez a nadie le importe, pero bueno tenía que comentarlo, me voy. Cuídense. Besos para todos y nos leemos pronto...**


	5. Que gane el mejor

Capítulo 4

Que gane el mejor

Alice regresó hasta el otro día a casa. Algo que molestó mucho a Jasper, por lo que cuando ella regresó el alegó que tenía que salir a cazar y que prefería ir solo, lo que dejo a Alice muy triste.

Jasper llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a algo que estaba pensando. Estaba sentado en la sala con Edward y Emmett, Rosalie estaba en su habitación, Carlisle y Esme habían salido y Alice se había llevado a Bella de compras ya que había regresado de Jacksonville.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Jasper.

-¿Para qué quieres hacerlo?- dijo Edward.

-Demonios, ¿cuándo van a dejar de dejarme fuera?- dijo Emmett.

-Jasper quiere ir a buscar a Derek.- dijo Edward.

-Solo quiero dejarle las cosas muy claras.- respondió Jasper.

-A mi me parece una muy buena idea.- dijo Emmett.- Tienes que defender lo que es tuyo.-

-Pero...- empezó a decir Edward.

-¿Me acompañaran a buscarlo o voy solo?-

-Yo voy contigo.- dijo Emmett emocionado.

- Bien.- dijo Jasper y él y Emmett vieron a Edward.

-Esta bien.- dijo Edward levantando las manos en forma de rendición. –Iré con ustedes.-

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí Alice manejaba rumbo al centro comercial y ponía a Bella al corriente de lo que había sucedido desde su ausencia.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Bella cuando Alice termino de hablar.- Es que es algo realmente increíble.-

-¿Qué te parece tan increíble?- preguntó Alice.

-Que hayas estado enamorada de alguien mas aparte de Jasper.-

-Bella uno no solo se enamora una vez en la vida y mira que yo llevo varios años de experiencia. No todos somos como tu que encontramos a nuestra otra mitad después de 17 años. A mi me tardo siglos encontrar a Jasper.-

-Es que yo no me veo con alguien mas que no sea Edward.-

-Y yo ahora no me veo con alguien mas que no sea Jasper.-

-Hablando de Jasper, ¿cómo lo tomo?-

-Obviamente no muy bien. Estaba muy enojado, verás nunca le había contado lo de Derek hasta el día en que lo volví a ver. Supuse que no tenía que preocuparme por el pasado y disfrutar mi presente y mi futuro con Jazz.- dijo Alice.

-Ya, pero bueno lo que le hiciste la otra tarde no fue muy lindo.- dijo Bella.

-Yo solo quería ayudar a Derek que tenía un problema.-

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál era el gravísimo problema por el que dejaste a Jasper?-

-Bueno Derek no sabía donde cazar.- dijo Alice.

-¿Y no pudiste hacerlo por teléfono?-

-No me dijo cual era el problema hasta que llegue a donde el estaba.-

-Que inteligente.-

-Pero bueno Jasper no se porto muy bien conmigo cuando regrese.-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Alice, lo dejaste caliente por ir con tu amor del pasado.-

-Yo... no lo vi en ese momento de ese modo.-

-Claro que era bueno que se enfadara. ¿Qué hubieras sentido tu si Jasper te hubiera dejado después de haber estado en algo muy importante para irse con su despampanante ex novia vampiresa?-

-Jasper no tiene una ex novia despampanante.- protestó Alice no muy segura de eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Bella. Alice le lanzó una mirada asesina. - Tranquila Alice era solo un ejemplo para hacerte ver tu error.-

-Bien.- dijo Alice y puso la vista en el camino aunque no le hacía ninguna falta. - Supongo que es lo mismo que siente Edward cuando ves a Jacob o lo que tu sientes con Tanya.-

-Ouch ese si que fue un golpe bajo Alice.- dijo Bella dolida.

-Ahora estamos a mano.- dijo Alice sin sentir un poco de remordimiento por lo que había dicho.

Los tres chicos daban vueltas por el bosque a toda prisa, llevaban un par de horas en eso y no habían encontrado el rastro de Derek.

-¿Creen que se este quedando por aquí?- preguntó Emmett.

-No creo que haya querido alejarse mucho de Alice.- dijo Jasper.

-Tal vez...- empezó Edward. - Esperen, ¿perciben eso?-

Los tres se acercaron a oler en donde estaba Edward.

-Es reciente.- dijo Jasper.

-No debe estar muy lejos, vamos.- dijo Emmett.

Los tres echaron a correr detrás del rastro, recorrieron varios kilómetros hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque en donde encontraron a una figura de espaladas a ellos, era obvio que ya los había escuchado llegar.

-Debo decir que te esperaba desde hace unos días.- dijo Derek y se dio la vuelta para ver a los tres vampiros que habían llegado.

Los tres miraron a Derek y este paseo su mirada de uno a otro. Emmett y Edward habían quedado a ambos lados de Jasper.

-Pues bueno, ya estoy aquí.- dijo Jasper sintiendo la tensión que había a su alrededor pero no hizo nada para cambiar el ambiente.- ¿A qué viniste?-

-¿No es algo obvio? Vine a visitar a mi amiga Alice.-

-No creo que ese sea tu única intención.- dijo Jasper.

-Mh, tienes razón Jasper, esa no es mi única intención.-

-Tranquilízate Jasper.- susurró Edward.

-Si Jasper, ¿por qué no te tranquilizas?- dijo Derek.- Hablemos civilizadamente.

-No quiero que te acerques a Alice.- gruñó Jasper.

-Tu no me puedes prohibir eso.- dijo Derek sin inmutarse.- ¿Qué pasa Jasper, te sientes amenazado?-

-¿Por ti? No lo creo.- respondió Jasper.

-Deberías estarlo.-

-Alice me ama a mi.- dijo Jasper.

-A mi también me amo.- dijo Derek.

-Tu lo dijiste, amó, eso esta en el pasado.-

-Jasper, Alice y yo compartimos un vínculo que tu jamás entenderías.-

-Alice y yo tenemos algo que tu jamás entenderías.- dijo Jasper.

-Voy a recuperarla.- dijo Derek.

-No lo lograrás.-

-Mejor cuídate Jasper. Podrías perderla.-

-No será así.-

-Ya lo veremos. Que gane el mejor.-

-Alice ya sabe quién ganara.- terminó Jasper.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, por favor no dejen de decirme lo que piensan aunque sea solo una palabra. Cuidense mucho, nos leemos...**


	6. Reconquistando a Alice parte 1

Capitulo 6

Reconquistando a Alice parte 1

-Alice, sabes perfectamente que es lo que siento por ti. Pero esto es solo tu decisión.- dijo Jasper demasido serio.

* * *

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- decía Bella mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara de la chica. Estaban caminando por el centro comercial.- Dime que viste.-

-Al fin pude ver algo.- dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿Como dices?-

-Oh, es que no te he contado eso, tenía varios días que no había podido ver algo, todo estaba negro.-

-Debió de haber sido frustrante sentirte como una persona normal.- dijo Bella irónicamente.

-La verdad es que si. Así no me hubiera tomado desprevenida la llegada de Derek.-

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que viste?- preguntó Bella desesperada.

-Bueno ha sido la visión mas corta que he tenido, pero bueno algo es algo. Solo vi a Jasper, me estaba diciendo que yo sabía lo que el sentía por mi, pero que era mi decisión.- dijo Alice poniendose a pensar en lo que había visto.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de que pudiera significar?-

-Ni la mas mínima.-

-Bueno, estoy segura de uqe muy pronto lo sabrás.-

-Espero que no tarde mucho.- dijo Alice y se acercó a uno de los escaparates de una tienda de zapatos. -Bella, tengo que comprar esos zapatos.-

-Alice, ya tienes zapatos como para el resto de una vida.- dijo Bella tratando de cargar todas las bolsas que ya llevaban.

-Bella, yo voy a vivir por la eternidad así que necesito mas zapatos que eso.-

-Viejo, ¿no puedes utilizar tu asombroso don sobre ti y tranquilizarte un poco?- preguntó Emmett desesperado.

Los tres seguían en el bosque, donde Derek después de apenas haber terminado de retar a Jasper, se había ido a toda velocidad. Edward y Emmett estaban recargados en un árbol, el primero pasándose la mano por el cabello pensativamente y el segundo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ambos observaban a su hermano ir de un lado a otro a toda velocidad.

Jasper se detuvó y le lanzó una mirada feroz a Emmett.

-Dime Emmett, ¿si apareciera un ex novio de Rosalie y te retara por que quiere qudarse con el amor de tu vida, estarías tranquilo?-

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Emmett tratando de imaginar que haría el, inmediatamente cerró los puños. -Deberíamos haberle dado su merecido. Es mas deberíamos de ir a buscarlo y entonces entre los tres le hacemos...-

-No iremos a buscarlo Emm.- dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Jasper.- En realidad la idea de Emmett no parece muy mala.-

-¿Acaso soy el único que no se deja llavar por sus instintos salvajes?- dijo Edward.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron.

-Si.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Edward pusó los ojos en blanco.

-Francamente no entiendo como es que haces para controlarte y no matar a ese lobo.- dijo Jasper.

-Simple.- dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.- Si mato al lobo, Bella me deja y me mata; no quiero hacerle ningun daño a ella. Tengo que ser comprensivo por ese lado.-

-Clamate señor comprensividad.- dijo Emmett. -Pero el lobo no te ha retado, ¿o si?-

-Bueno no.- dijo Edward. Por ese lado sus hermanos tenían razón, Derek se había pasado de la raya.- Tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer.-

-¿Vamos? ¿Me ayudaran?- preguntó Jasper.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Edward. -¿Qué creías que te ibamos a dejar sólo enfrentandote a ese idiota?-

-Además.- dijo Emmett.- No voy a dejar que te lleves toda la diversión.-

-Bueno, entonces diganme; ¿se les ocurre algo?- preguntó Jasper.

-Mira, lo unico que se me ocurre en este momento es que tienes que acaparar todo el tiempo del pequeño monstruo.- dijo Edward.- No dejes que por algún motivo vea a Derek y si bueno, ella insiste en ir a verlo, por que todos sabemos como es Alice y el poder de convencimiento que tiene, ve con ella; no dejes que vaya sola.-

-Esta bien.- dijo Jasper tomando nota mental de todo lo que le decía Edward.

-Si hermano, no dejes que Alice logre convencerte de alguna forma, debes de ser fuerte.-

-Fuerte.- repitió Jasper mientras Emmett le palmeaba la espalda para darle ánimos.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa.-

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Emmett.

-No voy a dejar que ese Darren me quite a mi Alice.- dijo Jasper.

-Derek.- volvieron a corregirlo Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-Como se llame, es lo mismo.- contestó Jasper quitandole importancia.- Bueno, la cosa es que hare todo lo que este en mi mano para que Alice no olvide que a quien ama es a mi, la hare revivir los momentos que hemos pasado juntos.-

-Es una gran idea Jass.- dijo Edward.

-Gracias hermano.- respondió Jasper orgulloso de sí mismo.

-A mi me parece muy cursi.- dijo Emmett. -Me parece genial, estoy seguro de que va a funcionar.

-Gracias por traerme a la casa Bella.- dijo Alice mientras salía cargando todas sus bolsas de la camioneta de Bella, habían pasado casi toda la tarde en el centro comercial.- ¿Segura que no quieres pasar un rato a la casa?-

-No, esperare a Edward en mi casa, además si no llego antes del toque de queda Charlie se va a volver loco y bueno, no quiero pasar otro mes encerrada en casa.- dijo Bella desde en asiento del piloto. -Pero nos vemos mañana Alice.-

-Esta bien, nos vemos.- dijo Alice y se quedó mirando como Bella arrancaba y se perdía por el camino.

Alice dió media vuelta y entró a la casa, aparentemente todo estaba en calma. Esme y Carlisle estaban en el estudio de Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward estaban en la sala viendo un partido de futball.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Alice dejando las bolsas a un lado del sofá y sentandose a un lado de Edward.

-Hola.- respondieron los tres sin despegar apenas la vista de la pantalla.

-Ed, Bella dijo que te esperaba en su casa.- dijo Alice tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Ire cuando acabe el partido.- dijo Edward muy concentrado en lo que veía.

-Esta bien.- dijo la chica y sió un suspiro innecesario.- ¿Dónde esta Jasper?-

-Arriba.- volvieron a contestar los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, los vere mas tarde.- dijo Alice, se puso de pie y comenzo a subir las escaleras.

-Adios.- dijeron los tres monótamente.

Jasper estaba en la habitación, tirado en la cama leyendo un libro. Obviamente había escuchado a Alice llegar pero había preferido esperar a que ella preguntara por el y lo fuera a buscar. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Alice. Ella inmediatamente sonrió al verlo, el dejó el libro a un lado y se pusó de pie.

-Hola amor.- dijo Alice y corrió a los brazos de Jasper.

-Hola. ¿Que tal las compras con Bella? ¿Vamos a tener que hacer mas espacio en el armario?-

-Así es.- dijo Alice y se pusó de puntillas para besarlo.- Te extrañe demasiado.-

-Y yo a ti.- logró decir Jasper entre cada beso.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día?- preguntó Alice mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello.

-Bueno y-yo.- empezó a tartamudear Jasper. -No quiero hablar de mi día.-

-¿Entonces que quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Alice.

-Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.- dijo Jasper.

Alice alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Jasper.

-Solo espero que esta vez no suene tu celular.- continuó Jasper.

-No te preocupes, lo apague antes de entrar aqui.-

* * *

**Hola, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden alegrarme el día con un review por favor y muchas gracias a las que ya lo han hecho. Un beso. Nos leemos...**

** HP**


	7. Reconquistando a Alice parte 2:Las citas

Capítulo 7

Reconquistando a Alice parte 2:

Las Citas

-Alice, ¿podrás acompañarme mañana?- murmuró Jasper al oído de Alice pensando en lo que tenía planeado con los chicos para reconquistar a Alice, mas bien para asegurarse de que ella no pudiera dudar.

-Yo voy contigo a donde quieras Jazz.- contestó Alice.

Lo bueno era que Alice había apagado su celular por que a la mañana siguiente en cuanto prendió el teléfono tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Derek y el celular comenzó a sonar como loco.

-¿Quién estaba tan desesperado por hablar contigo?- preguntó Jasper.

-Bueno...- empezó a decir Alice.

-No puede ser posible.- dijo Jasper desesperándose. -¿Es que no pueden pasar mas de 24 horas sin que se meta en nuestras vidas?-

-Vamos Jazz, es mi amigo.-

-Si y yo también lo soy.- murmuró Jasper.

-Lo llamare, tal vez sea una emergencia.- dijo Alice ignorando el último comentario de Jasper.

-Sus estúpidas emergencias como la del otro día.- dijo Jasper e imitando la voz de Derek continuó.- Alice, no se donde cazar; ¿podrías ayudarme?-

-Es comprensible, es nuevo. ¿Qué tal si cruzaba la línea?-

-Hubiera sido mucho mejor. Jacob y los chicos le hubieran dado su merecido.-

-Basta Jazz.- dijo Alice, se acercó a el y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-No creas que me vas a convencer sólo con eso.-

-¿Ah no?- dijo Alice y esta vez le dio un beso mas lento y largo.

-Estas casi cerca.- murmuró Jasper contra los labios de Alice.

-¿Y así?- continuó Alice.

-Muy cerca.-

Ring, Ring.

Alice se separó de Jasper y fue a contestar el teléfono. Jasper gruñó.

-Hola.- dijo Alice.

...

-Pues por que estaba muy ocupada Derek.-

...

-Eso no te importa.-

...

-No es asunto tuyo, Derek.- dijo Alice y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

...

-Basta ya y mejor dime que es lo que necesitas.-

...

-¿Ahora?-

...

Jasper adivinaba casi todas las palabras de Derek al otro lado de la línea así que decidió bajar con sus hermanos y dejó a Alice hablando con Derek.

-Buenos días.- dijo Carlisle que estaba en la sala junto con Emmett y Edward. Jasper se sentó en el espacio que le habían hecho sus hermanos.- O talvez no tan buenos.- continuó al sentir el mal humor que transmitía Jasper.

-¿Quién te ha puesto de malas?- preguntó Rosalie que entraba en ese momento a la sala.

-Ese idiota de Darren.- dijo Jasper apretando los dientes.

-Derek.- lo corrigieron todos.

-Vamos hermano, sabes su nombre solo que lo haces a propósito.- dijo Edward dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Jasper.

-Lo se.- admitió Jasper.-

-Bueno, ¿pero cuando nos va a decir cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Emmett.

-Ahora no, puede escucharlo.- dijo Jasper.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que me lo dirás.- dijo Emmett.

-Te lo prometo, además necesitare su ayuda.-

-Aquí viene.- dijo Edward, unos segundos después Alice bajaba por las escaleras.

-Hola a todos.- dijo Alice.

-Hola.- contestaron todos menos Jasper.

-Saldré un rato así que los veré mas tarde.- dijo Alice.

-Pero pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos.- dijo Jasper.

-Jazz, regresare temprano. Estaré contigo toda la tarde.- dijo Alice pero como Jasper no contestaba nada y todos sintieron el cambio de humor en el ambiente así que continuó: -Lo prometo.-

Jasper siguió sin contestar. Todos los demás los miraban alternadamente. Carlisle le dio un pequeño codazo a Jasper.

-Esta bien.- dijo Jasper con los dientes apretados. –Te veré en la tarde.-

-Bien.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Te veremos mas tarde querida.- dijo Esme que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

-Adiós a todos.- dijo Alice y salió.

Jasper esperó unos segundos para que Alice se alejara lo suficiente y no lo escuchara para decir:

-Bueno chicos, esto es una emergencia. Será hoy.-

Edward y Emmett asintieron y se pusieron de pie junto con Jasper.

* * *

-¿Derek?- dijo Alice en mitad del bosque donde Derek le había dicho que la encontraría.-¿Dónde estas?-

-Justo detrás de ti.- dijo Derek apareciendo de pronto.

Alice sintió su aliento en el cuello, Derek estaba muy cerca y eso la incomodó.

-Oh, no deberías de llegar de ese modo.- dijo Alice un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos Al, eso no te importaba hace tiempo.- dijo Derek comenzando a rodearla.

-Eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo Derek.-

-Pero aún lo recuerdas.-

-Muy poco la verdad.- mintió Alice.

-Te ayudare a recordar.- dijo Derek y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Alice, de acuerdo cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa.

-Solo que recuerdes los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.-

-Los recuerdo Derek.- dijo Alice.- Pero eso ya forma parte de mi pasado. Ahora yo...-

-Shhh.- dijo Derek y puso su dedo sobre los labios de Alice.- Aún no digas nada. Cierra los ojos.- Derek puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Alice.- Quiero que recuerdes cuando te lleve a ese mirador en el océano y bailamos bajo las estrellas sin música.-

En cuanto Derek le tapó los ojos, Alice pudo ver claramente ese día que ya había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. Podía oler el aroma del agua salada proveniente del mar que estaba a unos cuantos metros por debajo de ellos. Incluso podía escuchar a Derek tarareado la canción preferida de ambos. Era como estar viviéndolo todo de nuevo. También volvía a sentir el torrente de emociones que llegó a sentir cuando estaba con Derek.

Todo era exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, incluso era mejor, mas detallado.

Derek le destapó los ojos. Y Alice regresó al bosque.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Alice.

-Bueno, no había tenido tiempo de contártelo. Pero yo también tengo un poder.- contestó Derek y esperó a que Alice dijera algo pero como no lo hizo, continuó:- Puedo hacer que la gente vea recuerdos de su pasado como si fuera una película. Es lo que acabo de hacer contigo. Impresionante, ¿no es así?-

-Muy impresionante.- dijo Alice.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día.- dijo Derek tomado sus manos.

Alice asintió y bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- insistió Derek.

-Que era la mujer de tu vida. Que me amarías por el resto de la eternidad a pesar de todo.- dijo Alice suspirando.

-Y me mantengo en lo que dije ese día. Te amo Al. No regrese solo para ser tu amigo. Vine a reconquistarte.- dijo Derek.

Tomó la cara de Alice entre sus manos. Retiró un mechón de cabello de su cara. Se acercó a ella. Estaba muy cerca.

Cada vez mas cerca.

Más cerca...

...

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos. Una disculpa por el tiempo que tarde pero no había tenido nada de tiempo, entre exámenes semestrales (extra difíciles por cierto(mi querida Rosexy lo entenderá perfectamente) en los que lo que saque en el examen es lo que aparece en mi boleta de calificaciones... que estrés) y unos problemitas que tuve, pero ya son vacaciones así que ya no tengo pretextos. Pero aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste. Déjenme muchos reviews diciéndome que piensan, consejos, ideas, lo que no les gusta. Por que confieso que luego me dan unos bloqueos que me tienen dándome de cabezazos con el teclado. Muchas gracias a quienes ya se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, no dejen de hacerlo por favor. Cuídense muchos. Felices Fiestas!! Feliz Año Nuevo!! Pórtense bien haber si nos traen un Edward o un Jasper o un Emmett, a quien hayan pedido jiji. Nos leemos...**

**HP**


	8. El turno de Jasper

Capítulo 8

El turno de Jasper

-¿Hola?- preguntó Bella.

-Demonios Bella, ¿por qué tardas tanto en contestar el maldito teléfono?- preguntó Alice por el celular mientras conducía hacia la casa Cullen.

-Oye calmate, el teléfono solo había sonado dos veces.- dijo Bella.

-Bueno no importa, estoy desesperada. Espera un momento, pondré en conferencia a Rosalie, tengo que contarles algo muy importante a las dos.-

-Esta bien, espero.- dijo Bella.

Alice marcó el número de celular de su hermana.

-Hola Alice.- dijo Rosalie.

-Rose, también Bella está en la linea.- dijo Alice.

-Oh, hola Bella.- dijo Rose.

-Hola Rose.-

-Después se saludan.- gritó Alice. -No ven que estoy a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.-

-Tranquilizate Alice.- dijo Rosalie. -¿Qué sucedió? Pense que estabas con Derek.-

-¿Estrabas con Derek?- preguntó Bella impresionada.

-¡Es precisamente de lo que les quiero hablar, pero ustedes no me dejan!-

-Lo siento.- dijo Bella.

-Adelante Al, te escuchamos.- dijo Rose.

-Bueno pues yo llegué y luego llegó él y yo estaba distraída, no me esperaba su llegada. Empezó a hablar de los viejos tiempos y luego tiene este absurdo pero a la vez interesante poder de hacerte ver lo que sucedió en el pasado como si lo estuvieras viviendo en ese mismo momento, todo es igual, los sonidos, los oleres y los mas perturbador: las emociones.- dijo Alice.

-Eso si que es interesante.- dijo Bella.

-¿Y sentiste de nuevo lo que sentiste por el hace siglos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Si Rose, por un momento fue todo igual.- contestó Alice. -Después el se acerco mucho a mi y yo no podía moverme, estaba muy confundida y luego...-

-¡Noooo! ¿Se besaron?- gritaron Rosalie y Bella al mismo tiempo.

-Me impresiona la confianza que tienen en mi.- dijo Alice. -No lo bese, reaccione justo a tiempo, justo cuando estaba solo a unos cuantos milimetros de mis labios. No quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que pudo haber pasado.-

-Bien, entonces no se besaron.- dijo Rosalie aliviada.

-No.- dijo Alice para ese momento estaba a muy pocos minutos de lleguer a la casa asi que decidió quedarse un poco alejadoa para que nadie mas pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-¿Y qué sucedió después?- preguntó Bella.

-Me dijo que había regresado a recuperarme, que aún me amaba. Después intentó besarme, yo no me deje. Me dijo que no iba a descanzar hasta que yo regresara a estar con el.-

-¿Y que hiciste tu?- preguntó Rose.

-Corrí.- dijo Alice suspirando innecesariamente. -Salí corriendo, tenía que salir lo mas pronto posible de ahí. No podía estar ni un mometo mas cerca de Derek por que no sabía que podría suceder.-

-¿Como que no sabías que podría suceder?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Pues no lo sabía Rose, estaba demasiado confundida!-

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Bella después de un minuto de silencio por parte de las tres.

-¿Se lo diras a Jazz?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No se por que, pero tengo la sospecha de que Jasper ya lo sabe.- dijo Alice.

* * *

-Emmett, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Jasper por el telefóno celular.

-Claro, hermano, lo tengo todo bajo control.- contestó Emmett. -En cuanto ella llegue, yo hare mi parte. ¿Edward y tu ya tienen todo listo?-

-Si, todo esta listo.-

-Bien entonces nos veremos en unas horas.- dijo Emmett y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

-¿Hola?- preguntó Alice al entrar a la casa. -¿Hay algien en casa?-

-Sólo yo.- dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras.

-¿A dónde fueron los demás?-

-A cazar.-

-¿Jasper también?-

-Especialmente el.- contestó Emmett. -Ya lo necesitaba, estaba de muy mal humor.-

-Pero le prometí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos, habíamos quedao en eso.- dijo Alice desconcertada.

-Yo no soy Ed, no puedo saber que es lo que piensan los demás. Además ya habían quedado en eso antes ¿no?, y tu te fuiste- dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros sin poder contenerse en hacerle notar a su hermana su error. -Pero dijeron que regresarían tarde.-

-Oh bueno.- dijo Alice visiblemente desilucionada.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas Al?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Mh por ahí.-

-Mejor esperare a que regrese Jasper.-

-Hermana, el no va a regresar hoy.- afirmó Emmett.

-Pero...-

-El me lo dijo.-

-Esta bien, ire contigo.-

-Bien, entonces disculpa por lo siguiente.- dijo Emmet y le vendó los ojos a Alice, le coloco los audífonos del reproductor y pusó la música a todo volúmen.

-¿Pero que...- empezó a decir Alice.

-Es una sorpresa y será mejor que te calles por que no pieso decirte ni una sola palabra.-

* * *

Emmett llevó a Alice al aeropuerto sin que ella hiciera ni una sola pregunta, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pensando en lo enojado que podría estar Jasper para que la haya abanadonada para irse a cazar con los demás cuando los dos ya habían quedado en que pasarían la tarde juntos. Él jamás había faltado a una de sus citas. Pero claro, que estúpida había sido; ella ya había faltado a las citas que tenía acordadas con Jasper. ¿Cómo había podido empezar a suceder eso?

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a Emmett a donde se dirigía el avión al que la había subido, sabía que su hermano no le diría nada, cuando Emmett se ponía serio, lo cual era muy pocas veces, no se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión. No tenía idea de a donde iba. Para lo ´´unico que había espacio en su cabeza era para Jasper y ella imploraba por encontrar la forma de que Jasper la perdonara.

Le parecía que ya habían pasado varías horas cuando después del avión, Emmett la metió en un auto.

-Dime tan siquiera en donde estamos.- dijo Alice.

-Muy lejos de casa.- contestó Emmett.

-Por favor Em, necesito un poco mas.-

-Bien, solo te dire que estamos en Pensilvania.-

-¿Qué parte de Pensilvania?-

- No te lo dire pequeña monstruo.-

-Empiezo a tener una idea de donde podría estar.-

Emmett guardo silencio.

-Estoy en Filadelfia, ¿no es así?- preguntó Alice un poco ilusionada.

-Buen intento hermanita. No comas ansias, ya falta poco.-

Alice guardó silencio y esperó. Después de unos minutos el auto se detuvo y Emmett la ayudó a salir del auto y la condujo dentro de un lugar.

-Bien, a partir de aqui vas sola.- dijo Emmett. -Por favor, no lo arruines.-

-No lo entiendo.-

-Ya verás.- dijo Emmett y le quitó la venda de los ojos. -Nos vemos luego.- su hermano desaparecio.

Alice estaba dentro de una cafeteria, el lugar estaba semivacio. Ella recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, la última vez que había estado ahí había sido el mejor día de todo lo que llevaba de vida. Recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Jasper estaba sentado en un taburete de la barra, se bajó y se dirigió a Alice.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo Jasper mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento señor.- dijo Alice sonriedo muy emocionada al recordar.

Jasper le tendió la mano y ella la tomó sin pensarlo.

-Al fin ha llegado mi diferencia.- dijo Jasper.

* * *

**Hola!! Espero que todas estén bien y que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. No olviden por favor dejarme un review, eso me haría muy feliz. Muchas gracias a las que ya lo hicieron. Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto...**

**Mrs. Darcy HP**


	9. El regreso

Capítulo 9

El regreso

Alice no podía creerlo, Jasper había recreado el mejor momento de su vida. Tenía tanto miedo de que Jasper estuvira enojado con ella que no se había detenido a pensar en que sería lo que estaba planeando su novio.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Jasper mientas los dos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-En lo afortunada que soy de tenerte a mi lado a pesar de todo.- dijo Alce tomando la mano de Jasper através de la mesa.

-¿A pesar de todo?- preguntó Jasper sintiendo una leve vacilación en el humor de Alice.

-Jazz, amor, hay una cosa que no te he dicho.- comenzó a decir Alice.

-Se de lo que me estas habando.- dijo Jasper.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?- dijo Alice espantada, ¿cómo se había podido haber enterado Jasper de lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas en el bosque con Derek?

-Si.- contestó Jasper. -Se que Derek no vino solo para ser tu amigo. El vino para recuperarte y tu lo sabes.-

-Oh, eso.- suspiró Alice. -Si, lo se; ¿pero tu cómo lo sabes?-

-El me lo dijo.- dijo Jasper sintiendo rabia al momento de recordar su encuentro con Derek.

-No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho.-

-Y ¿por que no? Alice cualquiera haría loq ue fuera para estar con alguien como tu, pero no lo voy a permitir.- dijo Jasper.

Alice trato de interrumpirlo pero el puso un dedo en sus labios. Continuó diciendo con mucho trabajo las palabras mas dolorosas que había dicho en toda su larga vida.

-Alice, amor. Todo este tiempo, desde que llegó eso he sentido que has estado muy confundida. Se que tuvieron los dos algo especial en el pasado, pero bueno. Tu sabes perfectamente que es lo que siento por ti. Pero esto es solo tu decisió.- dijo Jasper muy serio.

Ahi estaba, por fin habia sucedido lo que Alice había visto en una de sus pocas visiones.

-Jazz, yo...- emezó Alice, pero la verdad era que no sabía que decir. Por un lado le provocaba una inmensa frustración no saber que pasaría en el futuro y además tenía una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

-No digas nada.- suspiró Jasper. -Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo. Solo no olvides que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y no me importa que es lo que tu decidas. Te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a dejar que estes con Derek si eso es lo que te hace feliz, estoy dispuesto a ser miserable el resto de mi existencia solo para que tu seas feliz.-

* * *

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, pero no fue un silencio incómodo; fue un silencio de vez en cuando interrumpido por palabras de amor que Jasper le susurraba en el oído a Alice y que ella contestaba con besos y abrazos. Eso le dió esperanzas a Jasper que por mas que había intentado mostrarse serio, por dentro se estaba muriendo de angustia e incertudumbre al imaginarse que Alice pudiera dejarlo. Le horrorizaba la idea de ver a su Al en brazos de ese idiota que se había aparecido solo para arruinarle su perfecta vida, a quitarle lo que hacía perfecta su vida; sin ella, él volvería a ser el mostruo en el que se suponía que se había convertido hace siglos, ella había sido su única salvación y no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que podría suceder si ella se alejara un poco de su lado.

Cuando llegaron a casa después del viaje, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, incluyendo a Bella; parecía que todos estaban teniendo una bonita velada familiar.

-Hola hijos.- dijo inmediatamente Esme al verlos entrar.

-Hola mamá.- contestaron los dos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Sin inconvenientes.- dijo Jasper. -Ed, Emmett, ¿podrían acompañarme a cazar? No me he alimentado en algunos días y creo que ya lo necesito. No quiero terminar haciendole una escenita a Bella.- sonrió para tratar que se entendiera que solo bromeaba.

-Claro.- dijo Edward.

-Volveremos mas tarde.- dijo Emmett y se acercó a besar a Rosalie.

Edward hizo lo mismo con Bella y esta vez fue Alice la que se acercó a besar a Jasper antes de que el se fuera con sus hermanos. Apenas y hubiron cerrado la puerta, las chicas ya corrían a la habitación de Alice.

-Muy bien, queremos saberlo todo.- dijo Rosalie.

-Y con todos los sucios detalles.- dijo Bella.

-¡Bella! No hay sucios detalles.- dijo Alice.

Bella y Rosalie se miraron.

-Por favor, como si no nos los hubieras contado antes.- dijo Rosalie.

-Pero esta vez, no hay sucios detalles.- dijo Alice.

-¿No hay por que no nos quieres contar o por que de verdad no los hubo?- preguntó Bella.

-Por que en verdad no los hubo.- admitió Alice. -No hubo nada de sucio.-

-Entonces ya dinos que fue lo que pasó.- dijo Rosalie impaciente.

-Todo fue tan lindo.- suspiró Alice.

-Omite el suspenso, cuentanos ya.- exigió Rosalie.

-Esta bien, se los contare.- dijo Alice sonriedo.

Comenzó a contarles como Jasper había revivido el día en que se conocieron y lo bello que había sido pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo cuando su relato llegó a la parte que había visto anteriormente en su visión. La parte en la que Jasper le había dicho lo mucho la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que ella fuera feliz, incluso dejarla que se fuera con Derek.

Rosalie y Bella estaban boquiabiertas.

-¿Te dió a elegir?- preguntó Rosalie.

-En pocas palabras eso hizo.- dijo Alice.

-Bueno sabíamos que esto iba a suceder.- dijo Bella. -No te iban a estar compartiendo, ¿no es asi?-

-Eso hubiera hecho la cosas más fáciles.- dijo Alice.

Rosalie y Bella volvieron a mirarla con la boca abierta.

-No estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?- dijo Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Alice, tratando de creerselo. - Era solo una broma.-

-Al, ¿aún amas a Derek?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Rose, no se bien que contestarte en estos momentos. Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos días, la respuesta hubiera sido muy clara, pero después de los que Derek hizo en el bosque... Un amor así es muy difícil de olvidar.- dijo Alice sin saber de donde había salido lo que acabab de decir.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Bueno y ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Bella.

-¿A quién vas a elegir?- preguntó Rosalie.

* * *

-Creo que ya hemos bebido lo suficiente.- dijo Edward.

-Si, me parece que estoy satisfecho.- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, pero si son ustedes los que no dejaban de beber, pensé que lo de salir a cazar era solo un pretexto para poder salir y que nos contaras que fue lo que sucedió.- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, si.- dijo Jasper.

-Mas bien, para que me cuentes a mi por que Edward debe de estar enterado de todo desde que Alice y tu entraron al camino hacia la casa.- se quejó Emmett.

-Tranquilizate Emm, no les preste atención para que Jazz pudiera contárnoslo a los dos.- dijo Edward.

-Vaya que considerado.- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, ¿quieres saberlo o no?- preguntó Jasper.

-Por favor.- dijo Emmett haciendole una reverencia a su hermano para que comenzara a hablar.

-Todo ocurrió como lo planeamos.- dijo Jasper y les contó toda la conversación que había tendio con Alice. -Y le dije lo que ustedes me aconsejaron, eso de sacrificarme para que ella pudiera ser feliz.-

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Emmett.

-Bueno le pedí que no me dijera nada hasta que estuviera segura de que sería lo que haría.- dijo Jasper. -Le pedí que eligiera.-

-Es que no veo otra solución.- dijo Edward.

-Yo si.- dijo Emmett y los otros dos lo miraron. -Podemos desaparecerlo de una buena vez.-

-Emm, dejate de tus ideas locas, Alice no me lo perdonaría, y tampoco a ustedes.- dijo Jasper.

-El tiene razón.- dijo Edward.

-Esta bien.- dijo Emmett.

-Tengo miedo.- dijo Jasper sincerandose con sus hermanos.

-No tienes por que.- dijo Edward.

-Claro que si, ella esta dudando.-

-Se le pasara ya lo verás.- dijo Emmett.

-Eso espero, por que ahora tampoco ella sabe que pasara en el futuro.- dijo Jasper.

* * *

**Hola hola, espero que esten bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. Ya se acerca el final. No olviden iluminar mi día con un review, denme ideas, consejos, lo que piensan. Su opinión es muy importante para mí. Bueno me voy, cuídense mucho y nos leemos...**

**Mrs. Darcy HP**


	10. El enfrentamiento

Capítulo 10

El enfrentamiento

La cabeza de Alice estaba hecha todo un lío.

Jasper y los chicos aún no habían regresado de cazar y Alice le había pedido a Bella y a Rosalie que la dejaran sola, esperaba no haber herido sus sentimientos, ellas eran sus mejores amigas pero debían de entender que en esos momentos ni ella misma se aguantaba y necesitaba tiempo a solas para poder pensar en su difícil situación. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa difícil situación? Hace unos días, ni siquiera se pondría a pensar en como sería su existencia sin Jasper. Él era todo para ella, su razón de existir. ¿Para que vivir para toda la eternidad si Jazz no estaba a su lado? Ademas, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir para que ella fuera feliz. Jasper era el chico mas lindo, comprensivo, rómantico, amable, caballeroso y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. ¿Entonces por qué demonios se sentía de esa manera? Siempre había estado segura de lo mucho que amaba a Japer, era mas que amor, algo inexplicable. ¡Maldición! Todo estaba tan bien antes de que Derek regresara a su vida. Derek. Había sido la cara de Derek lo primero que había visto en su nueva vida, la primera luz después de tanta oscuridad. Él la había cuidado hasta que ella se acostumbró a su nueva vida y Alice lo había amado tanto que lo había convertido para que vivieran la eternidad juntos. Derek había sido el primero a quien había amado en su vida humana tanto como en su existencia como vampiro, pero después el se había ido; lo que nos llevaba de nuevo a Jasper.

-¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHHH!!!!! ¿Por que los dos tienen que ser tan maravilloso?- gritó Alice y se tiró a su cama, tomo la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza.

Así se quedó varios minutos, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, como cuando no quiere que Edward se enteré de algo. No lo logró.

-Mhh, Alice. Te trajeron algo.- dijo la voz de Esme desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Alice sin salir de su refugio debajo de la almohada.

-Ya lo veras.- dijo Esme. -¿Por qué no bajas un momento?-

-Esta bien. En un momento bajo.- dijo Alice y sin muchas ganas salió de su refugio improvisado.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando recordó un olor dolorosamente familiar.

-Orquídeas.- suspiró Alice, las reconoció incluso antes de entrar a la sala que era donde estaban.

-Mas bien, miles de orquídeas.- dijo Esme.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rosalie que se había asmomado junto con Bella desde una de las puertas del pasillo.

-Voy a verlo.- dijo Alice.

-Yo también quiero saber.- dijo Bella; ella y Rosalie la siguieron.

Alice entró a la sala y se quedó impesionada con lo que vió. La habitación se estaba llenando de orquídeas, eran las flores mas bonitas y era obvio que habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Habían varios hombres que entraban, salían y volvían a entrar con mas flores; no se fueron hasta que la sala se quedó totalmente llena.

Esme estaba firmando una hoja de los hombres de las flores.

-Oh casi lo olvidaba.- dijo uno de los hombres y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. -Hay una tarjeta.-

-Gracias.- dijo Esme recibiendo la tarjeta. -Hasta luego.- los hombres salieron pero la puerta se quedó abierta. -¿No quieres saber quien te las manda?

-Tengo una lijera idea.- dijo Alice aspirando el aroma de las flores.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Esme muerta de la curiosidad.

-Sabes que si mamá.- contestó Alice.

-"Al, se que recuerdas muy bien el olor de las orquídeas. Su belleza no pude acercarse ni un poco a la tuya. Una flor es lo que encontré, curiosa y firme en mi desierto. Creí estar dormido, pero estaba despierto. ¿Cómo había nacido tal belleza en mi mundo sediento? Esa belleza eres tu Alice. Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Derek"- leyó Esme.

-Wow.- exclamaron Bella y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

-Es muy bello, pero no crees que...- empezó a decir Esme pero se interrumpió por la súbita llegada de los chicos.

-¡Pero que demonios!- exclamó Emmett al ver la sala llena de flores.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Eme un poco alarmada. -¿Cómo les fue de caceria?-

-De maravilla.- contestó Jasper irónicamente.

Su mirada era indescifrable, pero Alice lo conocía demasiado bien. Él estaba sumamente enojado y ¿sentido? Jasper se dió la media vuelta y sin decir ni una sola palabra mas se fue corriendo.

Alice no lo pensó dos veces y fue detrás de él. Corrió, corrió y corrió, seguía el aroma de Jasper. Estaba tan sincronisada con él que podría encontrarlo en donde fuera. Varios minutos después lo localizó y corria detrás de él, pero Jasper no se detenía, pero tampoco hizo nada para perder a Alice, así que ella lo siguió. Corrieron por unos diez minutos hasta que Jasper se detuvo a solo unos cuantos metros del centro del bosque.

Jasper se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, Alice se quedó un poco alejada a él, no quería invadir su espacio. Estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos. Solo se miraban a los ojos, se estudiaban el uno al otro, deseando tener el mismo don que su hermano, de esa manera se olvidarían de algunos problemas.

Jasper se fue acercando a Alice, ella no se movió ni un solo paso. Jasper seguía mirandola a los ojos y cada vez acortaba mas la distancia entre los dos.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que no te gustaban las orquídeas.- dijo Jasper quitandole un mechón de cabello a Alice de la cara.

-Antes me gustaban, ahora ya no.- dijo Alice, aún no podía creer que apesar de los años, él la siguira poniendo tan nerviosa.

-Ya no te gustan por que te recuerdan a él.-

-Jass...- empezó a decir Alice.

-No, esta bien, supongo que es normal.- el tono de voz de Jasper sonaba muy tranquilo, pero la verdad era que por dentro estaba fúrico y tenía muchas ganas de golpear a alguien. -¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que mandarte flores?-

-Yo no quería que lo vieras.-

-Es mejor así, se a lo que me enfrento.-

-Esto no debería de ser así.- dijo Alice bajando la mirada, si pudiera llorar, ya lo hubiera hecho. -No es justo, te estoy lastimando.-

-No pienses de esa manera, tu no puedes lastimarme. Lo único que puedes hacer es hacerme feliz.-

-Oh Jasper!! Y lo sigues haciendo.-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Esto más difícil. Por que eres tan maravilloso.- dijo Alice sin levantar la vista.

Jasper la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tranquila, mi pequeña. Yo estara siempre para ti, no importa que llegue a pasar.- dijo Jasper muy cerca de sus labios.

Alice podía sentir la respiración innecesaria de Jasper en su cara. Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca de besarse, y ella en realidad necesitaba ese beso.

-Hola Al.- dijo la voz de Derek justo detrás de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado llegar, algo prácticamente imposible, pero los dos estaban tan concentrados...

-Espero no interrumpir.- continuó Derek y sonrió irónicamente. -Espero que te hayan gustado las flores Al.-

-Derek, yo...- empezó a decir Alice pero fue interrumpida por el terrible gruñido de Jasper.

-¿Por qué le mandas flores a mi novia?- gruñó Jasper.

Era todo, la ira había explotado.

-Te dije que haría hasta lo imposible par que ella regrese a mi lado.- dijo Drerk sin inmutarse. -¿No quedamos en eso? Que gane el mejor. Al, ¿por qué no nos dices como va el marcador?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qu gane el mejor?- preguntó Alice sorprendida y enojada -¿Estan compitiendo para ver quien se queda conmigo?-

-Mas bien, para ver a quien eliges.- dijo Derek.

-No me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos, viendo como este idiota trata de alejarte de mi.- dijo Jasper tratando de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Alice no sabía que decir, estaba confundida, sorprendida, enojada y la atmósfera que había creado Jasper no la ayudaba.

-Pero si es precisamente lo que estas haciendo, no he visto que hayas hecho el mas mínimo esfuerzo para que Alice te elija.- dijo Dererk.

-¡Esto fue todo!- gritó Jasper y se lanzó en contra de Derek.

Los dos comenzaron a luchar, se movían tan rápido que apenas y Alice alcanzaba a distinguir que era lo que estaba sucediendo. La pelea se volvía cada vez mas terrible, se escuchaban gruñidos constantemente y el sonido de dos enormes rocas que chocaban constantemente entre sí...

* * *

**Hola!!! Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que si por que yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo. Awww tengo sueño y estoy muy cansada, ya son las 12.10 en punto, demasiado tarde, pero tenía que terminar de escribir o si no pierdo la inspiración, pero bueno ya esta y yo ya me voy a dormir; no sin antes agradecerle spor los reviews a todas y para recordarles que no dejen de escribirme unos, los reviews son la razón de que este fic continúe. Cuidense y nos leemos...**

**Mrs. Darcy HP**


	11. La decisión

La cabeza de Alice estaba hecha un lío.

"Demonios, y ahora ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Los separo? Aunque bueno, no voy a negar que esto es algo halagador, jamás pense que mi ex y mi actual llegaran a una pelea, mas bien, jamás pense que mi ex y mi acual se encontraran algún día."

Se escuchaban mas gruñidos y choques.

"Tengo que separarlos, no puedo permitir que se hagan daño, me muero si le pasa algo a Jasper."

-¡BASTA!- gritó Alice pero ninguno de los dos enfurecidos vampiros le hizo caso. -¡JASPER! ¡DEREK! Detenganse por favor.- su voz sonaba cada vez mas desesperada.

Decidida, se acerco a ellos y en un momento en el que los dos vampiros se separaron para tomar impulso Alice se colocó entre ellos.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Alice.

Derek soltó un aterrador gruñido mostrandole sus afilados dientes a Alice. No pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando Jasper ya se había puesto frente a Alice ocultandola de la vista de Derek y soltando un gruñido el triple de aterrador que el de Derek.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control y Alice tomó una decisión desesperada y la única que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡CARLISLE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡EMMETT! ¡EDWARD!-

En menos de un minuto los Cullen llegaron a toda velocidad, no solo iban los chicos, también estaban Rosalie y Esme. Jasper y Derek seguían gruñendose el uno al otro.

-Chicos paren esto de una buena vez antes que alguien salga lastimado.- dijo Carlisle poniendose al frente del grupo.

Emmett y Edward estaban en pocisiones preparados para atacar a Derek y ayudar a su hermano en el momento en que Carlisle se distrajera.

-Esa es la intencion, Carlisle, que alguien salga lastimado.- gruñó Jasper.

-¿Incluso si ese alguien se trata de Alice?- preguntó Carlisle.

Jasper relajo su pocición, miró a Carlisle y después volvió su mirada hacia atrás de él, en donde estaba una muy atemorizada Alice. Derek no movió ni un solo músculo, siguió en pocición de ataque.

Edward soltó un bufido al leer los pensamientos del vampiro.

-Amor, no te preocupes, él no me haría ningun daño.- dijo Derek de manera irónica.

-Oh por favor.- dijo Emmett.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada asesina a Derek y después volvió sus ojos a Alice.

-Al, nena; sabes que yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte el menor daño.- dijo con voz dulce y acariciando la mejilla de Alice.

Inmediatamente se empezaron a sentir ondas de tranquilidad en el prado.

-Oh Jasper, no ses tonto, no temo que tu o alguien mas me haga daño. Lo que de verdad me asusta es que te puedan hacer daño a ti.- dijo Alice sosteniendo la mano de Jasper contra su mejilla.

-Si eso tanto te asusta no lo permitire,. dijo Jasper sonriendole.

Rosalie y Esme dieron un largo e innecesario suspiro al escuchar las palabras de Jasper.

-Vaya pero que romántico.- dijo Drek aplaudiendo. -¿No quieren que me vaya y los deje solos?-

-Ya que lo mencionas, puede que no sea una mala idea.- dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias Rose.- dijo Alice dejando de mirar a Jasper. -De hecho tengo que hablar con Derek, a solas.-

-Pero..- comenzó a decir Esme.

-Por favor.- dijo Alice lanzandole una mirada tranquilizadora a su madre que no tuvo el efecto que ella deseaba debido a la ola de tensión que comenzó a emanar Jasper.

-Cariño, ¿estas segura?- preguntó Jasper.

-Si, Jazz.- contestó Alice. -Tengo que aclarar unas cosas con Derek.-

Jasper miró a Edward el cual asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que en la mente de Derek no se veía algo peligroso.

-Esta bien.- dijo Jasper y le dió un beso en la frente a Alice.

-Alice, querida, te veremos en la casa, ahi no podremos escuchar.- dijo Carlisle. -Si necesitas algo grita como hace rato.-

Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie comenzaron a internarse en el bosue pero Emmett, Edward y Jasper se quedron en su lugar.

-Oh, vamos chicos, no tardare.- dijo Alice. -En un momento los vere allá.-

Los tres asintieron no muy seguros pero tambien se internaron en el bosque de vuelta a casa.

-¿Asi que solo tardaras unos momentos en terminar con mi ilusión de vivir?- dijo Derek.

-No trates de chantajearme Derek.- dijo Alice.

-Has decidido con quien te quedaras.- dijo Derek, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Nunca hubo nada que decidir.- dijo Alice.

-¿Ah no? Yo pense que aquel momento en el que te mostre nuestro pasado (jaja el patetico don que fue lo unico que se me ocurrió XD) estuvimos a punto de besarnos.-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, pasado y a punto.-

-Vamos Alice, ¿ya no me amas?-

-¿Cómo puedes si quiera preguntarme eso? Hace siglos que no te veo ni se nada de ti. Lo que pasó estos últimos días fue solo recuerdos.-

-Podemos volver a vivir esos recuerdos, solo ven conmigo y todo sera como antes.-

-No lo creo Derek.- dijo Alice decidida. -Antes no conocía a Jasper.-

-Oh vamos, puedes olvidarlo.-

-No, no puedo. ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué ahora?-

-No fue fácil encontarte. He dedicado casi todo este tiempo en buscarte y al fin te encontre.-

-Llegas cuando yo ya te había olvidado.-

-No me habías olvidado. Al menos me recordabas de vez en cuando.-

-Creo que tienes que buscar tu camino en otra parte por que...- Alice hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que se armana de valor para continuar. -Yo ya estoy mejor sin ti.-

-No me resignare tan facilmente.-

-Tienes que hacerlo.-

-Me niego a hacerlo.-

-Derek, tu eres mi pasado. Jasper es mi presente y mi futuro. Lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie.-

-¿Mas de lo que alguna vez me amaste a mi?-

-No veo el sentido de contestarte eso.-

-Solo hazlo Alice.-

-Si, lo amo mas de lo que te ame a ti alguna vez.-

-Bien, ¿entonces así estan las cosas?-

-Si, creo que debí de habertelo dicho desde el principio.-

-No, asi tuve la oportunidad de pasar unos días a tu lado.-

-Derek...-

-Solo escuchame. Mis sentimientos hacia a ti no han cambiado y nunca cambiaran, es más se intensifican con el tiempo. Te amo y te amare por siempre.- Alice trato de decir lgo pere Derek pusó su dedo sobre sus labios. -Dejame terminar. Te aseguro que esta no es la última vez que me ves, por ahora me ire. Pero no me dare por vencido, de eso puedes estar segura. Adios Alice.-

Derek termino de decir esto y sin darle la menor oportunidad a Alice de decir algo, corrió y desapareció entre los árboles.

Alice respiró profundamente, Derek se había ido y ahora ella tenía que llegar a su casa a pasar tiempo con su Jazz y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que sentí haberlo hecho enfandar esos días. Así que ella también corrió y se internó entre los árboles del bosque para llegar lo mas pronto al lado del hombre con quien viviría por toda su eternidad.

* * *

Bueno chicas aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo. Ya casi acaboooo este fic jeje. Si hacen falta algunas letras a disculpenme por favor pero es que mi teclado se le ha volado esa letra jaja asi que se me dificulta un poco. Por Edward! ya es las 1 de la madrugada y yo sigo aqui, pero es que tenía que terminar este capitulo de una buena vez. Espero tener el proximo pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones y y no tengo otra cosa productiva que hacer al menos que consideren productivo el hecho de coer, dormir, ver tv y leer comounica actividad en la vida... que horror se me cierran los ojos de sueño, me voy a dormir, pero no sin antes decirles que no olviden dejarme un review que son la fuente de mi felicidad, asi que si quieren que sonría (algo raro en estos días debido al abandono de mis amigos y de... bueno x ) aprienten ese lindo botoncito y escribanme algo va? bueno nos leemos pronto... cuidense xoxo

HP


	12. Fin

Cuando llego a la casa se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

Que extraño, si hubiera necesitado mas ayuda con Derek, ¿quien hubiera acudido a ayudarla?

-Al, yo estoy aqui.- dijo Jasper que en cuanto sintio su confusión bajo deprisa y ahora estaba prado al pie de las escaleras.

Alice corrió a los brazos de Jasper que la levanto del suelo y le dio vueltas (n/a.- jiji siempre he querido que me den vueltas)

-Amor, lo siento tanto.- empezo a decir Alice cuando Jasper la puso de nuevo en el suelo.

-No tienes por que disculparte.- dijo Jasper sin soltarla de la cintura.

-Claro que si. Te hice sentir terrible estos últimos días.-

-No Al.-

-No lo niegues.-

-Bueno esta bien, si, la pase muy mal creyendo que ese imbécil te iba a alejar de mi lado.- dijo Jasper.

-De verdad lo siento Jazz. Yo solo pensaba que recobraba a un antiguo amigo.-

-El nunca fue tu amigo.-

-El caso es.- dijo Alice interrumpiendolo.- No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe.-

-Mas te vale por que yo tampoco lo voy a permitir.-

-Te amo como no tienes una idea.- dijo Alice acercando la cabeza de Jasper a la suya.

-Creeme que si tengo una idea, por que yo te amo de la misma manera o incluso mas de lo que tu me amas.-

-Eso no puede ser posible.-

-¿Quieres ver que si?- dijo Jasper muy cerca de la boca de Alice.

-Dejemoslo en un empate.- se rindió Alice sintiendo el aliento de él en su boca.

Por fin se besaron, al principio muy tiernamente para después dar paso a un beso cada vez mas apasionado.

-¿Dónde estan los demás?- preguntó Alice con dificultad contra la boca de Jasper que no quería separarse de ella.

-Se fueron y no regresaran pronto.- dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Alice ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta que ella quería.

-Para que nosotros podamos hacer esto.- dijo Jasper y la volvió a levantar del suelo para subir a toda velocidad a la habitación con ella en brazos.

-Era justo lo que quería escuchar.-

Ya dentro Jasper la colocó en la cama. Alice sonreía. Jasper la miró a los ojos para después inclinarse sobre ella y volver a besarla. Era un gran alivio que los dos fueran vampiros y que no necesitran hacer pausas para respirar por que así pasaron un largo rato, solo besándose. Poco a poco Jasper fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de Alice y después a sus hombros mientras ella recorría el musculoso pecho de Jasper.

-¿Ya has apagado tu teléfono celular?- preguntó Jasper contra el cuello de Alice.

-Claro, no mas interrupciones.- dijo Alice y esta vez fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa y comenzo a besarlo, comenzando por su pecho hast subir a sus labios.

Los dos se acariciaban mutuamente. Ella recorría su espalda y el pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Alice mientras se besaban. Ya no estaban del todo acostados, Alice enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jasper, se arqueo hacia el para tenerlo cada vez mas cerca. Fueron fusionandose poco a poco, no tenían prisa, estarían juntos mucho tiempo.

-Por favor, nunca te vayas.- dijo Jasper. -Mi eternidad no tendría sentido sin ti.-

-Lo mismo te pido a ti. No tiene caso seguir viviendo si no estas tu conmigo.-

-Por mas que para siempre.- dijo Jasper.

-Por mas que para siempre.- repitió Alice.

-Fin-

* * *

Pues bueno, aqui termina Regreso Inesperado. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor haganmelo saber con un review. Muchas gracias a las que siguieron mi fic, las que dejaron reviews, las que me agregaron a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias.

Espero que nos sigamos leyendo...

Mrs. Darcy HP


End file.
